<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Communication is Key by alwayswaitingforsomething</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292981">Communication is Key</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayswaitingforsomething/pseuds/alwayswaitingforsomething'>alwayswaitingforsomething</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ever After High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Coming Out, Confessions, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crying, F/F, Gay Apple White, Hugs, Magic, POV Apple White, Trans Darling Charming, Trans Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayswaitingforsomething/pseuds/alwayswaitingforsomething</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Apple White is gay, and needs to tell her boyfriend, Divine Charming.<br/>Darling Charming is trans, and needs to tell her girlfriend, Apple White. </p><p>Written for Comfotvember, using prompts #4, #9, #10, and #21: anxiety, confessions, crying, and hugs in that order.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darling Charming/Apple White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Communication is Key</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Apple is perfect. To her parents, to her admirers, to the world. Her friends know she's flawed, and she knows she's flawed. But her liking girls is not a flaw, and Apple has finally come to terms with that. After months of battling herself-<em>You don't like Divine like that-I have to he's my Prince Charming-</em>she had decided to tell him. Raven had flipped the script, and maybe, although Apple wanted her story, she could be aloud to change a little part of it. There were princess charmings out there (although there were more princes than them) and she wondered which would be hers. Surely the Story Book of Legends knew about her preference and took that into account? It wouldn't make her spend her days in a loveless marriage? Right? </p><p>   But what would become of Divine? How would he take it? If I like girls, Apple thought, then he couldn't be my prince anyway. He must be a part of a different fairy tale. So yes, everything would work out. Apple would just have a pre-destined princess instead of a prince. And she is the first blonde Snow White; she can be the first lesbian one too. </p><p>   But...there was the world to take into account. They hadn't reacted well to Raven, who they thought was evil. What would they do when they found out Apple White, daughter of Snow White, their future queen, <em>the</em> <em>poster child for good, </em>wasn't who they thought she was? And two woman couldn't produce an heir, not without a surrogate. And a surrogate could mess with the Snow White story bloodlines, and then her story wouldn't be retold. Would a new Snow White, someone not related to Apple, get her story? Or one of the charming princesses, who didn't have fairy tales of their own? </p><p>   That didn't matter. Apple deserved happiness just as much as the next person. And if Raven didn't go poof after not signing the Story Book of Legends, then maybe their story would be fine. </p><p>   <em>Raven</em>. That reminded Apple. She was going to tell Divine-she really was. But she wanted to tell Raven first. Raven, who had put the thought in her head that she could be happy, <em>truly happy</em>, in the first place. Apple wouldn't be the person she is today without her. It doesn't matter that Raven won't be her Evil Queen, she is still an integral part of her story. </p><p>   Raven was listening to music on her mirror-pod and singing along quietly as she studied. She looked so relaxed-more so than she ever did when she was in public. It struck Apple then how alike they were, just on opposite sides. Well, they might not be so opposite anymore, Apple thought. She tapped her roommate's shoulder, hopping nervously from foot to foot. Which was very out of character for Apple, because she was so very rarely nervous. "What's up?" Raven asked. </p><p>   "I wanted to say thank you, and I'm sorry." </p><p>   "Apple? Where is this coming from?" </p><p>   "It was...inconsiderate of me to expect others to suffer so that I could have my own happy ending. I was only thinking of myself, and I'm sorry for that." Raven looked shocked, eyes wide and mouth agape. </p><p>   "Apple-" </p><p>   "I'm sorry for interrupting, but I'm not finished. You made me think about my story, <em>really</em> think. And I realized...I wouldn't be happy with a Prince Charming."  </p><p>   "What are you saying? Are you a rebel?" </p><p>   "No! No, I just-I want my story and my happy ending. But I want it with...a princess." In a whisper, Apple concluded, "I'm lesbian, Raven. And I wouldn't have realized that without you." Raven stood up and wiped tears off of Apple's cheeks. She didn't even realize she had been crying. Then Raven was hugging her-tight-and she was crying too. </p><p>   "I'm so happy for you Apple." She said. And now Apple was crying, sobbing really (not even the pretty cries of a proper princess, no. This was real and messy and it felt <em>good.</em>) into Raven's shoulder, trying to not get any snot on her friends straps. </p><p>   "Oh Raven, I was so scared. I was so scared you wouldn't accept me." Raven held Apple harder, as if she was trying to squeeze all the fear out of her. She pulled back a little so they were eye to eye. </p><p>   "I'll accept you no matter what. We're best friends forever after, remember?" They smiled and Apple nodded, wiping mucus and tears from her face. (She was also smearing her makeup but that wasn't nearly as important.) "Have you told anyone else?" Raven asked. Apple shook her head, not really feeling like talking. "I'm honored. But what are you going to do about...you know. Divine." </p><p>   "I'll tell him. He's a great guy, I'm sure it'll all be fine. And he's kind of been a little distant lately anyway, so I think breaking up with him is the right thing to do." </p><p>   "Do you want me to go with you? For back up?" </p><p>   "No, I need to do this in private. But thank you." </p><p>   "I'm always here if you need to talk." Apple nodded, straightening her jacket and adjusting her skirt. </p><p>   "Do I look alright? I don't want to be a mess when I talk to Divine." Raven used her magic to redo Apples makeup and fixed her headband, giving her a reassuring smile. "Thank you Raven," she whispered. Raven squeezed her shoulder and Apple left, starting her path to the happiness she so desperately wanted (and would have.) </p><p> </p><p>   She stopped by the dorm Divine shared with some prince Apple didn't know and he told her that Divine had left to study in the library. In the library Divine was, reading a book that Apple thought had '<em>History of Queer Royals'</em> on the spine, but she couldn't sure. "Divine, we need to talk." </p><p>   Divine looked up apruplty and snapped the book shut, shoving it in his pocket. "Uh, yeah. I was actually meaning to talk to you about something too." The Step librarians shushed them and they hurried out of the library, instead opting for the court yard which was usually empty at this time of day. </p><p>   "I'm lesbian," Apple blurted st the same time Divine said, "I'm trans." They gaped at each other, and then they laughed, hysterical, relived, happy laughter. </p><p>   "So, so you're a girl?" Apple asked. </p><p>   "Yes. And you <em>like </em>girls?" </p><p>   "Yes. What should I call you?" </p><p>   "Uh, I like-Darling. Call me Darling, please." </p><p>   "Darling Charming. Has a nice ring to it." Darling beamed like it was Christmas, her birthday, and True Hearts Day all in one. </p><p>   "I've never heard anyone but me say it." She whispered. Apple smiled and she felt a tug in her chest that she hadn't when she thought Darling was a prince. <em>She's my predestined princess. </em>Apple realized. <em>She always has been. </em>"So, what are we?" Darling asked looking Apple straight in the eyes. She had never shied away from tough conversations, or heart to hearts like some of the princes did. It was one thing Apple really appreciated about her: how communicative she was. Not necessarily open, Apple knew Darling had plenty of secrets, but miscommunication had never been a problem in their relationship. </p><p>   "Well, I-its hard to articulate, but-" </p><p>   "You feel a strange pull in your chest?" </p><p>   "Yes. It doesn't feel like love, not yet at least, but-" </p><p>   "It feels <em>right</em>." And it did. So Apple wrapped her arms around Darlings neck and kissed her. It was sweeter than any kiss they'd had before, and there was something more there. It felt like a promise, like the calling of destiny. </p><p>   Darling began to glow, gold light and sparkles surrounding her. Apple pulled away, but held onto her hands, interlacing their fingers. Darling was carried about a foot into the air, and then the gold light enveloped her so completely that Apple couldn't see her. Their hands slipped apart and it stayed like that for a moment, Darling in a golden orb and Apple anxious on the ground. </p><p>   Then Darling came back down and when the gold light surrounding her dissipated comepletly, Apple gasped. The girl in front of her-was Darling Charming. She had a woman's body and features, expertly done makeup and long thick tresses of blue and white hair. She was <em>beautiful. </em></p><p>   And she was glowing with happiness, brighter than any star or moon or sun. "Apple!" Darling exclaimed. She sounded breathless and her cheeks were flushed. "How-why-" </p><p>   "True loves kiss." Said Apple, as if that explained everything. And in their world, it did. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>